Winter Benefits
by Flyteofheart
Summary: Emma and Hook take refuge in a cabin during a blizzard. Captain Swan. Smut ensues. One shot.


"Emma, we have to get out of here," Killian shouted above the wind "it's too dangerous. We can keep looking once the storm passes."

"Hook, I'm not going home until we find those boys. We know they came through here." Emma whipped around and shouted back at him. The wind increased yet again and she pulled her coat closer around her. Visibility was almost nothing and the cold had reached the point where Emma could barely breath without her lungs screaming from the cold.

"Emma I'm not asking you. We are going to die out here. The boys are definitely not moving right now. If they are still out here, they will have hunkered down. Unless you would like to freeze to death wandering in the woods I suggest we take refuge." Emma turned to face him and saw how cold he looked. Ice clung to his face and his coat was completely laced up. She could see how much he was shaking. Gloved hands were wrapped around his body trying to keep the heat in. She probably looked just as bad. She felt her own stiff fingers and unresponsive feet and felt that maybe he was right... any longer out here and they might really be in trouble.

"Where do you suggest we go then, captain?" Emma asked "I don't think we can make it back to the car." It was true. They had come out here because one of Storybrooke's resident's had just reported his sons missing. The three of them were supposedly playing in the forest and a blizzard was rolling in. Hook had followed her out here for whatever reason. They had walked as far as they could but she had no idea where she was or which way the car was now, much less how long it would take to get back.

"I saw a cabin just a few meters back. Follow our footsteps." He turned to walk back the way they had come, but then twisted slightly and held out his hooked hand. "Hold on. I can barely see three feet in front of me. We don't want to get separated."

Emma reached out and grabbed his arm just above his brace and they made slow, cold progress through the rapidly piling snow. Her entire body was shivering. Hook was right. They wouldn't last much longer out here. If they didn't find this cabin quick they were in big trouble. She didn't think the blizzard would be _this_ bad..

A few minutes later, she saw Hook reaching his good hand out towards something. The cabin! Thank god, she thought. He grabbed onto a pillar on the porch and pulled himself up the stairs, Emma close behind. "Lass, the door is locked. Do you mind?" He called back to her. Emma moved forward and kicked the bottom right edge of the door where it was sure to dislodge the cheap latch visible. Sure enough, the door whipped open as the wind caught it and she moved inside as quickly as possible. As soon as Hook made it in she pressed herself against the door and held it shut, finally free from the painful wind.

"Hook, we broke the latch and we need something to press the door shut." Her voice sounded bad to her own ears. Her lungs still ached from the cold and she shivered violently. The wind might not get them in here but it sure wasn't heated inside. Hook pushed the only piece of furniture in the room, a small table, over to the door and leaned it against it for Emma. They both finally stepped back.

"You were right. I was stupid to come out here. We could have died. We still might, seeing as there is no heat in here." Her teeth clattering together made her stutter. She felt so cold. Hook didn't look much better. He was rubbing his bad arm and she could see that his own tremors hadn't yet ceased.

"At least we made it here." Yep, she could hear his teeth chattering too. "Do you think you could start us a fire, oh great magical witch?" he managed to grin at her even around his pained voice. Of course. Magic. Duh. She walked over to the fireplace where conveniently lay stacked a few logs and raised her palms. Her fire was not nearly as hot as Regina's and she couldn't sustain it for long, but she could at least spark this one. She closed her eyes and the logs burst into flames.

Emma almost moaned from the small wave of heat that already hit her. She fell to her knees just in front of the fire and tried to warm up. Hook dropped beside her and held out his own hands, eyes closed. Both of them still shivered.

"Thank you, Emma." he murmured, clearly enjoying the heat on his outstretched hands.

"No problem." Rapidly the ice and snow coating her was starting to melt and seep into her jacket. She squirmed a bit before finally taking off her coat. Killian looked sideways at her and then unbuttoned his own coat and hung it above the mantle to dry quicker. She could still see the muscles on his arms jumping that indicated he was still cold. Her own feet were still numb and she set out her legs to undo her shoes. The motion had her half leaning on his side because of the awkward angle. She finally got her shoes and wet socks off and then turned to look at him. He was looking at her like he wanted to say something. "What is it? You have that look."

She almost didn't hear it. "Nothing." She raised her eyebrows at him and then turned back to the fire.

She was never going to get enough heat, she decided. Even now she could not still her aching muscles. The fireplace here is a touch too small to efficiently heat the drafty room so most of the heat dissipates. Killian must have seen her shivering or decided he was too cold himself because he moved closer to her so they touched along the side. As soon as their flesh touched she realized how warm it felt and pressed herself to his side more firmly.

"This is simply far more productive heat conservation, pirate, and I don't want to hear a peep out of you." She didn't want him jumping to romantic conclusions here. Or maybe it was more too herself. She felt him chuckling but she didn't want to look up at his face right now and instead stared deeply into the fire.

"Love, you don't have to make excuses. If you want me to heat you up, all you have to do is ask." She swore she could hear him winking at her in his voice. Idiot. Still... it was pretty damn nice to lean against him like this. She could finally feel herself relaxing. The tension was leaving him too. They were almost thawed out.

"How long do you think the storm is going to last?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Hours. Days. Who knows." Stuck in a tiny shack with him for god knows how long. Huh. She should probably be more upset but she found herself slightly happy at the thought.

"Ah." Emma said after a while. She shifted uncomfortably. The floor was cold and hard and she had now sat there long enough that her ass was starting to fall asleep. Killian grinned and realized what was happening, so he pulled her to her feet. First he folded over her coat (now dry from hanging above the fire) and bunched it to make a softer sitting space. The he grabbed his large coat and spread it on the ground over hers and in front of the fire, giving them a barrier from the cold stone floor to rest their legs against. He plopped down again in front of the fire, already missing its heat from the few moments he stood up.

Emma sat down slower and rubbed her arms, goosebumps rising. She was no longer shivering but the room was by no means warm. She didn't even look at him before she pressed herself to his side once more. He jumped slightly and then nervously lifted his arm and put it around her to pull her closer."Its cold." he whispered.

"I know."

He rubbed his hand all down her arm as if forcing the heat into it. She closed her eyes and gave into the feeling. The warmth and pressure on her tired muscles felt heavenly. The sound of the wind howling and the fire cracking was the only sound for a while.

Emma finally broke the silence. "Killian, why did you come with me today? There was no reason for you to come."

"Because I knew you would get yourself lost in the blizzard and wouldn't watch out for your own safety unless someone was there to tell you when it got too bad." Suddenly he chuckled again and she looked up to see him smiling brightly. His hand paused on her shoulder and his fingers moved in circles against her skin. "You called me Killian, you know."

"It seemed to fit better now. Is that alright?" their voices barely rose above whispers.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He was still unable to stop grinning apparently and his hand resumed its travels up and down her arm and back. She closed her eyes again.

"Well I'm glad it was you. At least I'm not stuck out here with Regina."

"If anyone else had known you were charging out into the storm I'm sure they would have come with you too. It's only logical." His hand found a place on her shoulder to tease again. She couldn't stop focusing on its movements and had to fight to suppress a moan.

"Ha. Not quite. I don't think there are too many people who would risk frostbite and death to help me search for some boys that probably went home hours ago." She shifted and finally let her head rest against him. It was just so calming..

Killian's hand froze for a second when he felt her lay against him before he drew her in closer, tightening his grip. She felt so warm to his touch.

"Can I ask you something, Emma?"

"Sure," she opened her eyes now, slightly curious.

"Why did you leave me on the beanstalk even though you knew I wasn't lying? Even though you knew I would help you? You've said it was because Henry was involved but I have thought about this for a long time and it doesn't make sense. You knew you could have trusted me." His voice wavered slightly, still low and soft. Emma had to pause for a moment. She considered lying to him for a second but then she felt his hand, gently massaging her back again, and decided maybe she could tell him the truth. She sat up slightly.

"Killian, the reason I left you on that beanstalk was because I wanted to trust everything about you. The entire time we were together I felt like I could have left my literal heart in your hand and you wouldn't have hurt it. I wanted to give you everything-."

"Then why leave me on the beanstalk?" he cut her off, still not understanding.

"Because I was scared." she finally got it out, and turned to look up at his face. "Killian, I was scared. I had never in my entire life felt such trust and felt that I could give that much of myself to someone. I left you on the beanstalk because I was terrified of my reaction to you. I'd just met you but my emotions were so intense around you that I could hardly trust myself not to give you everything. I figured if I just left you there you wouldn't come after me and I could think more clearly."

His eyes widened very slightly and he looked at her as if he was seeing her for the very first time again. Before she knew what was happening, his hand came up to her hair and he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. Not missing a beat, she brought her own arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself up to him. Their lips moved softly and tenderly against each other until she parted her mouth and deepened it. He answered and slipped his tongue into her mouth, their kiss becoming more heated and desperate by the second. Their tongues warred and she pulled at his lips with her teeth, eliciting whimpers from him. When he roamed his hand down her side to grip her hip, she pulled away and looked at him closely.

His eyes were dark and icy, like that beneath a lake. She could see the hunger in his features. He was breathing a bit heavier and she felt she had never seen someone look so attractive as he does in that second. _Wow,_ she thought_. Just a kiss and I feel like I just experienced the most intense moment of my life._

"Like what you see, Swan?" He smirked and she could see his gaze searching her body too, running all the way down to her feet. She wondered if she looked as turned on as he did. Probably. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to meet in another scorching kiss. There was no slow build up this time. She had her hands roughing through his messy black hair and he was wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her against his body while they fought for dominance. He nipped at her bottom lip and she actually whined in pleasure. She felt like her body was on fire now. She could feel desire shooting through her body straight to her pelvis and was actually considering climbing into his lap at this point when he suddenly started pushing her back.

They broke apart for just a moment while he laid her back on his coat and then covered her body with his own before sealing his mouth to hers yet again. He was making little effort to keep his weight off her and _god it was so hot_. His hook was still attached and she could feel its cold metal grazing her side and making her shiver. His other hand had grabbed own of her own and had pulled it above her head. Her mind was spinning and coherent thought was so hard. It was too many sensations at once. She ground her hips up against his and he moaned into their kiss.

He pushed himself up slightly and started nipping and sucking at her neck. She arched and he took that moment to twist his hips into hers, dragging his arousal slowly up her thigh so she could feel just how turned on he was. That did it. She lifted her hands and put them beneath his shirt, feeling his solid back, and then started to push it further up exposing his skin to the air. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Again she saw the color of dark lake ice and another hot wave of desire shot through her at the sight of his bee-stung lips and obvious rapture. She saw a questioning look enter his eyes, and then he raised his eyebrows and grinned, a cocky expression filling his face. "Can't get enough of me, Swan?" He dipped low and whispered into her ear, his voice dropping in pitch and steeped in desire "Personally I feel it's a little bit too _hot_ in here." She couldn't suppress the shudder that followed.

He resumed kissing down her neck and her hands wandered to his back again, this time pulling his shirt so he had to take it off. As soon as he sat up to pull it over his head, she gasped. He had huge scars covered his torso but they in no way marred the perfectly chiseled body he had. He was all hard lines and pale skin, interrupted by the dark curly hair that trailed down his stomach. His face had assumed his typical cocky pirate look and he obviously enjoyed the effect he had on her. Her gaze traveled downward to his dark pants and she could see the outline of his dick straining in his pants. _Oh damn._ She gulped and jerked her head back up, but he had noticed, because he was now smirking even broader and his eyes had darkened considerably.

"Damn you pirate. I had no intention of spending my day fucking in a dirty cabin you know" she said, unable to form too many coherent thoughts with what had just happened.

"Oh? What made you assume we are going to _fuck_ today? I am planning on saving my virtue for my wedding night you know, so you'll have to find someone else to sate your desires if that's what you want." The sideways grin he shot her as he said it made her eyes roll.

"Hook, get over here."

"Aye, lass, as you wish" and then he winked devilishly and was upon her yet again, stealing her breath with a kiss. This time he trailed his hand up her chest to finally palm her right breast. She moaned at the feeling and tried to arch into him but he had her pressed down. He reached down and slipped his hand under her shirt to lift it. She let him pull it over her arms and then reached back to unclasp her bra once he leaned up a bit. He stopped as she pulled it away and finally looked at her like she was the best thing he had ever laid his eyes on. "Emma..." he groaned "you're so beautiful."

Killian leaned down and pressed a very chaste kiss to her lips for several heartbeats. He moved and kissed the side of her mouth and then started moving down her jaw to her chest. Finally he used his hand to first pinch just the tip of her nipple and she struggled not to cry out from just the sensation. All at once he used his whole hand to cover and massage her breast and then latched his mouth onto her other nipple. She felt like her whole body was tingling from his assault. While his hand worked one mound, he used his tongue to twist around her nipple and then would nip at it ever so lightly. Every action shot heat straight downwards. She was no longer able to prevent her squeaks and her center was already aching for him and he hadn't even made it past her breasts. She didn't know how she would survive any further.

"Killian..." her voice was actually shaking and he let go and looked up at her for another heartbeat. She moved and began tugging at his belt and he understood immediately, undoing his belt in one go and shimmied to remove his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. She looked at his hooked arm and he followed her gaze. She gently reached for his arm and started undoing the straps that held the contraption to his stump. He actually tensed slightly and looked apprehensive.

"I usually leave that on..." he edged, a little weakly.

"Not today. I want to see it." Emma paused. "I want to see all of you." With that she pulled the leather from his arm and saw for the first time. His arm ended in a ragged white line where his wrist should be. She ran her fingers along it and then locked eyes with him. "I want _all_ of you." she said, trying to pour all of her feelings into that single phrase. She couldn't describe how much she loved this man. She had been fighting her feelings for months but now she couldn't ignore it any longer.

His expression changed to one of gratitude and relief. His arm was a source of insecurity for him. When he had the hook attached it was easy to pretend he was whole and that the hook was something powerful, something to be feared. Without the sharp metal and leather he was just another cripple. He released a heavy breath and then his gaze traveled down her languid body and lingered on her pants. Emma got the message, "Now whose saving their virtue, eh?" she smirked back at him before pulling her pants off and leaving them both in their underwear.

This time he laid her down gently. His bare skin touching her entire body felt so hot and so right. She didn't know why she ever fought this. She needed him right now. She needed him _forever_. The thought made her reach up and wrap her arms around him in a very tight hug as if to keep him close for the rest of her life. He seemed to realize she was having a moment and hugged her back. They lay out on his coat, just in front of the now low and steady fire. She released him and moved her leg up between his and let it slide and grind along his crotch as she watched his expression. When his hard and dripping cock just there under very thin cotton came into contact with her leg, she had to bite her own lip. The movement ignited the passion in his eyes again and he looked at her with such desire she almost melted on the spot.

He crashed his lips down into hers and then immediately started pulling at her underwear. She helped him finally kicking them off to the side and then grabbed at the elastic on his boxers. Finally, they were both naked and she could feel him pressed against her thigh. He was lightly twisting on her nipples again as they kissed and she was already dripping for him.

"Killian.. oh god.. please" She tried to get out the words in between his kissing and ministrations and she felt him smile again against her lips. He adjusted himself further and parted her legs, allowing him to press his length to her entrance.

"You know, I think I quite like when you call me Killian.." He drug his erection up and rubbed it against her clit. "You should really use that more often." She was almost seeing stars and he wasn't even inside her yet. He took his time and rubbed all up and down her slit, the hot head of his member intoxicating her.

"I'll say it as many times as you want if you'll just please take me now- oh-"

He cut her off by suddenly pushing his entire length into her to the hilt. She felt every inch of him and squirmed. He stretched her deliciously and she was so wet she could feel it dripping around the base of his cock. He waited just a moment before pulling almost completely out and then driving into her again. She ground herself into him and he shuddered. He looked just as satisfied and enraptured as she felt.

"Emma you are so _tight_" he pulled back again and gave a particularly hard thurst "and so heavenly _hot_." Now he'd started a rhythm and was pumping his hips against hers, every stroke deep and filling. She felt every inch of him and met his thrusts with twists of her hips and groans. She brought her legs up around his backside and he looked into her eyes as he pushed his dick even deeper inside her at this angle. He picked up the pace slightly and she was quickly coming undone. This position was sending him towards a delicious spot inside of her and she was making noises every time he hit it.

"Harder Killian ah-" Her eyes were about to roll back into her head because he moved slightly and now was driving into her so quick and fast she couldn't even breath. "Oh- god-" Just a few more deep thrusts and she was flying. Her vision went almost black as she clenched down on him and she arched as he fucked her right through the best orgasm of her life.

He was still going strong and now she looked up at him, trying to recover, as he yet again changed the angle, this time increasing the friction all along the side of his cock. He was shuddering and she felt herself climbing again. His low throaty groans filled her ears and he grabbed onto her hip, tilting it upwards to better meet his thrusts. He was getting more erratic now and he sped up just slightly as she wrapped herself more tightly around him. She was so close again, his mouth was open and gasping profanities, and finally he gave two more particularly deep thrusts and she came undone again, muscles clenching around him, bringing him with her. His back arched in pleasure as he emptied himself inside her in white hot spurts and then collapsed on top of her. They were both breathing hard and he didn't even bother to roll off her.

"I think that was the most pleasurable sex of my entire life," he murmured against her chest. He still hadn't withdrawn himself and she felt him softening inside her. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It certainly was intense.." she said, not quite able to believe that she had just fucked Captain Hook. Her eyes went to one of the windows of the cabin and she suddenly realized the storm is over. The wind had stopped and there was a fresh blanket of snow outside. Imagine that.

He looked up and then finally withdrew himself with a wet pop. She almost missed its presence when he finally rolled off her and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, handing her panties to her. He then lay down beside her and pulled their bodies close. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped a leg around his. His contented, shuddering sigh made her feel even happier than before. She had never been more relaxed and felt more loved.

"Who would have known the dreaded pirate Hook was a cuddler," she said, tickling his chest hair. She felt his whole body chuckle.

"Only with you, my love. Only with you." He said, drawing her closer and reveling in how incandescently happy he was to finally have her in his arms.

* * *

**AN: Honestly I just wrote this as practice for when my other story gets to a smut scene. Iv never written a sex scene before and I want to get opinions on my smut writing long before Emma and Hook reach 'that stage' in my other fic. I want it to be perfect when I get there and I want it to be hot as hell. So yeah. Be brutally honest, how is it? Hot? Boring? Too much plot not enough porn? Too few details? I have no idea.**


End file.
